


Random One-Shots

by therapist



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Improper Use of Thrones, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Sporadic Updates, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 01:11:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therapist/pseuds/therapist
Summary: Just random sexy times for F!Inquisitor, mostly with non-companions. I just needed a place to post my dirty smut





	Random One-Shots

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a collection of one-shots featuring those characters that don't get enough love *cough* Servis *cough* and to practice my smut writing - this is the second smut I've ever written :D Also this is where I come to take a break from my other works. I'm thinking of doing one with either Rylen next or Michel de Chevin. Let me know how you like it or don't like it. This is not beta read, so please forgive any mistakes you might see!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Age nor am I making money from this. This is purely for entertainment purposes.

* * *

 

Being the leader of the Inquisition meant that she met a lot of new people. It also meant she met some less than savory people too. Right now, that put her in constant contact with Crassius Servis. The Tevinter mage and smuggler, now agent of the Inquisition had promised to help only if working directly with the Inquisitor. It seemed like a small price to pay for the knowledge of his help and she had agreed. However, now she wanted to strangle the man.

“I told you that those artifacts needed to be wrapped first in lambskin! A child could follow these instructions!”

She gritted her teeth, trying desperately to keep from lashing out at him. Lately, he seemed determined to test the limits of her patience. “Forgive me, I thought I did wrap them in lambskin.”

“This is nugskin. Should we really have a leader that can’t tell the difference between nugs and lambs?”

The artifact snapped in her hand and she dropped the pieces on the floor, making sure to look directly at Servis as each piece clattered.

"Fuck your artifacts and fuck your condescending attitude!" She got close to him, stabbing a finger into his solid chest. "I don't know why you want me to help you when all you do is complain about all the shit I get wrong! Find. Someone. Else." Each point was driven with a stab of her finger.

Then she heard it. A small moan, so soft she thought she misheard. But then she heard it again and it was coming from the man in front of him. When she looked at him, she could see how close she was to him, so close she could see how long his lashes were - really unfair - and see how wide his pupils had grown. The heat behind his gaze made her step back. He didn’t let her escape as he stepped forward, making her shift back until she was the one trapped. With her back to the wall, he leaned forward, his face coming close.

Her breathing sped up as his arms were placed at the side of her head. A ripple of desire shot through her and she bit her lip to stop herself from moaning.

_This is crazy!_

Sure, she had seen how ridiculously good looking Servis was - it was a favorite topic of discussion for her and Dorian. But the man cared more about wealth and objects than anything else. Majority of their conversations, besides the snide remarks, were spent talking about artifacts and its value.

“While I certainly enjoy being on the receiving end of your wrath, I much prefer you like this,” he said, bringing her attention back to him. She watched as his gaze slid down from her eyes to her lips, then to her chest. She flushed. A noise from outside snapped her out of the haze as the mortification of being discovered in such a position sent her scrambling out of his arms and out the door. As she walked toward the tavern, she ignored that small part of her that was disappointed that he didn’t follow her.

 

* * *

 

 

“You have been avoiding me.”

She cursed silently as she placed her book back on the shelf.

It was true. The past few days were spent hiding and avoiding him as much as possible.

“I don’t know what you mean. I had several important tasks to fulfill for the Inquisition these last few days,” she lied.

Feeling him at her back, she turned around and fixed him with a glare. The library was empty this time of night, which was one of the reasons why she decided to come. It made her wonder if he was shadowing her.

Again, he invaded her space so that she pulled back until she was practically sitting on the table. “I thought you would be a better liar.”

She scowled at him but didn’t respond.

He, in turn, pressed himself flush against her and trapped her with his arms much like the other night. "Do you know when you were judging me?" The man's voice dropped an octave, his warm breath ghosting over her ear. "Watching you above me…made me so hard."

His crude words made her gasp and she felt a warmth of pleasure flush through her body. Then she felt it. His hardness pressed against her belly, hot and thick. She let out a whimper as a shift of his hips brushed it against her core. Wetness flooded her, and she wrapped her legs around him to pull him closer against her.

“Careful now, you do not want to alert anyone of whatever elicit activities we are doing. They may come and see you all spread out for me.”

His words and tone were sinful, and she could feel the dampness growing. He slightly rocked his hips and it took everything not to make a sound as he pressed against her more firmly.

“Tell me you want it, Herald,” he growled.

“I-I…” Her mouth wasn’t working, nothing in her brain was working. All it was focused on was the man in front of her, how wet he made her, and how much she wanted to fuck him.

“I will leave now and never bother you again if this is not something you want,” he warned, backing off a bit.

Without his solid chest against her, the chill of the air prickled her skin. “No! I mean, this is something I want,” she muttered lamely. _Sweet Mythal, I sound desperate!_

“Good.”

A hard, firm chest pushed against hers and she squeaked as his lips roughly caught hers. She moaned as he plied her mouth, lips soft but desperate. Her hands wrapped around his shoulders, trying to bring the man closer. His warm tongue swiped across her lips, making her gasp. Using that, he plunged in his tongue in her mouth. Each brush sent a jolt of desire that made her flush with wetness and heat. She could only hold desperately onto his clothes as her head swam with desire. Never had she felt so hot, so out of control.

A hand brushed against her, his hand caressing all that it could touch. Finally, fingers brushed against her stomach, playing with the hem of her shirt. Without breaking the kiss, his hand snaked into her bottoms. A loud gasp tore from her, breaking the kiss, as his hand reached into her smallclothes and fingers brushed against her core.

“Quiet,” he hissed into her ear, warm breath brushing against the shell of her ear. Wide, lustful eyes watched her as his hand pressed against her core again.

She bit her lip to keep herself from crying out.

"Good girl." A groan sounded in her ear as his fingers brushed against her sensitive spot. "You're so wet right now, I can't wait to sink myself into you."

At his filthy words, a rush of wetness flooded her and he chuckled.

“Seems like someone likes this.” He pressed himself closer, the warmth spreading from his body to hers, and he nibbled the tips of her ear. “I want to see you come apart.”

_Sweet Maker…_

His fingers brushed against her clit, his rough pads a stark contrast from her own fingers. With each press and rub, electricity spread out through her, making her breath shudder. She bit his shoulder to keep herself from moaning, making him groan a bit. Expertly, his fingers rubbed against her nub, spreading the slickness from her leaking core. Her orgasm was building up fast at his talented fingers and she couldn’t help but whimper onto his shoulder.

"You're so beautiful, so responsive, so wet." He groaned hotly. "If only the people can see you now. The Herald spread out for a Tevinter mage."

She didn’t respond but felt herself growing wetter. His movement sped up and she clutched tighter to his clothed back. The edge was creeping up and she didn’t think that she could keep herself from crying out much longer.

His fingers slowed down, she barely muffled her moan of disappointment as the peak she was creeping up to had died down. He brought his hand out and licked it clean. Watching his tongue feast on her juices was so erotic.

“Delicious.”

Wanting to taste it herself, she pulled him on for another kiss, tongue plunging into his hot mouth. He groaned as she aggressively kissed him, tasting her tangy, musky juices and finding herself liking it. Breaking the kiss, she gasped, trying to catch her breath.

“Is there someone there?” A voice from above called.

They both froze, and she quickly tried to extricate herself from him, managing only to sit up on the desk. Glancing over at him, he mouthed _Say something_.

Clearing her throat, she responded, “Just the Inquisitor.”

“Oh, are you okay ma’am? I heard some noises earlier.”

She felt the man chuckle and fought the urge to punch him.

“I just stubbed my toe against the table. Nothing to worry about,” she lied.

“Alright, have a good evening Inquisitor.”

“Thanks, you as well.”

That brought her out of her lust-fueled haze and cooled her off. Servis seemed unaffected, still glancing at her with eyes full of heat. Knowing that they weren’t alone anymore, she kissed him on the cheek, surprising him.

"We'll finish this another time," she promised before she left the stunned mage behind.

 

* * *

 

 

It was several weeks before she saw him again. This time it was not her doing. She had to go to The Exalted Plains for a mission and between finishing that and traveling, it had taken several weeks before she had made it back to Skyhold. She was glad for it too because it was one of the most torturous trips ever. Maybe it was because she was wound so tightly after her encounter with the mage, maybe it was because Solas and Bull decided to bicker about the benefits/faults of the Qun, or maybe it was the sweltering heat making everything stick to her, all she just knew that this entire trip seemed longer than a few weeks.

“Had fun?” Leliana asked when she entered the War Room.

Giving her the flattest look she could muster, the Spymaster chuckled slightly. “Solas and Bull decided to argue about the Qun for the entire trip. It was hot. I’m covered in dragon guts and I haven’t bathed.”

“I will keep it brief. No new reports except for the smuggler refusing to work.”

This got her attention. “What? What do you mean he refused to work?”

Leliana shrugged. “When asked, I believe he said, ‘Since the Inquisitor is gone, I will not work or work with anyone else until she returns.’ He kept good on that promise.”

_Three fucking weeks?!_ “But what about all the other work. The orders?” There were many orders to be filled during that time frame, not to mention all the artifacts that still need to be processed and identified.

"Luckily, many of the orders were rescheduled for later on. There were a few that had to be canceled," Josephine answered.

Her jaw clenched as anger surged within her. She had specifically talked to him before she left - the day after their brief dalliance - and he had assured her that there was enough for him to do whilst she was gone.

“I’ll take care of this. Thank you Leliana and Josephine.” She nodded at them before she left. That man was going to get the verbal beat down of his life but first, she needed to bathe.

An hour later found her clean and still pissed. Deciding on a place to have this discussion with some privacy, she had opted to have it in her room. It was the most isolated place she knew of, meaning she could yell at him as loudly as she wanted without fear of others hearing it. Plus, she was horny. While bathing, an idea popped into her head and if her idea worked, she knew she would be having very loud, angry sex tonight. Having set up everything, she sent for him.

A soft knock broke her thoughts and she adjusted the tie around her robe. Naked underneath, she fixed it so that it parted close to the swells of her breasts. Ignoring her fear, she called for him to enter. Each footfall made her stomach clench with nervousness and anticipation. When she could see that silly hat he always wore, she could feel wetness begin to gather in her nether regions. Catching sight of her, her outfit, and what she was sitting on, made him smirk at her.

“Inquisitor, you sent for me?” He asked, eyes raking over her form.

_Oh, he wants to play._ "I've heard from my advisors that you refused to work during my time away, is that right?" She leaned back a bit, letting her legs part. His eyes locked onto her bare pussy that displayed to him. After a moment, his eyes returned to hers, lust apparent. A gaze downward told her that he was enjoying this _very_ much.

“I believe you remember our agreement. I would only work with you during my time here.” His voice a lower, deeper. She could feel herself getting more excited. That man’s voice was so sinful and remembering how filthy he was with words made her want to squirm in her seat.

“I do remember. I also remember talking to you before I left, and you had confirmed that you had enough work while I would be away, did you not?”

His smirk grew, and she wanted to kiss and also smack him. "I did say that but all of that worked was finished within the week. When you told me that you will be going on a mission, I didn't know that it would be for several weeks." While his gaze didn't leave her face, she could see some tenseness in his body, telling her that he was lying - she knew it, she had checked out what was left, and he had done nothing within the time she was gone.

Knowing that this was his ploy, she let a sly smile grace her lips. “Really Servis? Lying to me? You know that I have killed for less right?” She hadn’t but the lie had just slipped from her lips.

Adopting a slightly fake alarmed look, he bowed deeply. "Forgive me, Herald, I didn't mean to lie to you."

Standing, she smoothed her robe, making sure that the part fell low and showed off her modest, but perky breasts. Braving a look, his hungry gaze slid down her form, making her shiver in delight. She went to him, still bowed down but head lifted, eyes glued to her breasts. She stopped only when she stood in front of him, close enough that he could see under her short robe.

"What punishment do you think I should bestow upon you?" she murmured while using a foot to lift his chin up. The action caused him to strain his head, but he let out a small moan of pleasure. "What punishment do you think you deserve Servis?"

“Punishment? For what?”

Squatting down, her robes split at the seams, her legs splayed for him. She could smell herself and she knew that her core was glistening with her juices that ran down her leg. Taking a deep breath, the mage shuddered, and she wondered if he would continue this game or if he had reached his limit. She hoped it would continue for a little longer, it was more fun than she thought it would be.

“Punishment for lying to your Herald and for not doing as you were told.” A hand grasped his smooth, wide chin and she tugged it so that his eyes were upon her. “You’ve been very naughty,” she whispered.

The man moaned at her words and she pushed his head gently aside while she rose to her feet. Settling back into her chair, she motioned for him to rise and come to her. Following her instructions, he did as he was told. Erection prominent in his pants, she felt another rush of pleasure as she eyed it. Licking her lips, she could feel herself reaching the breaking point.

“I accept whatever punishment the Herald feels fit. I only plead that they take mercy upon me,” he replied, eyes wide but playful.

Having enough, she shed off her robes, letting it fall to the floor. He gaped at her and she felt a small inkling of pride at making the normally glib man silent. “I think some servitude will be a fitting punishment for your crime.” Tugging on his hands, she placed it on her naked flesh, her skin prickling at the contact. With a slight tilt of his head - asking permission, she deduced - and a nod from her, sent him into a frenzy. Ripping off his clothes, he was naked underneath his robes she discovered, making her let out a moan. He stalked over to her, hands placed on the arms of the throne. While his gaze took in her body, she let hers appreciatively roam over his. While the mage wasn’t bulky muscular like Bull, he was lean, his muscle definition was quite the sight, and his erection jutted out from his body, thick, leaking, and so hard.

When his hands began to explore her body, she remained still, eyes watching his face. Down her arms, across her stomach, even her ankles felt his caress. As his hands began to move upward, she could feel herself growing more excited as it crept towards her breasts, which he had ignored.

“You’re stunning, Inquisitor,” he remarked, as his hands finally groped her breasts, kneading them roughly.

Moaning at his words and the actions of his hands, she watched with a lidded gaze as he took one of her dark nipples into his mouth. The relish it brought her when he sucked brought a strangled moan from her lips. His rough tongue circled it before tugging it lightly with his teeth, making her squeal in ecstasy before transforming into a long moan.

“Yes, Inquisitor, don’t hold back. I want to hear you sing,” he whispered, mouth releasing the puckered nipple. Turning to the other neglected globe, he gave it the same treatment and she wailed as he bit it harder than the other one. The rush of wetness that flooded her cunt made her squirm in her seat as he alternated between biting, then soothing it with his tongue. The pressure between her legs was building, causing her to rub them together to help alleviate some of the pressure but it wasn’t enough.

"Please Servis...I need more," she whimpered after a particularly hard suck. The smile on his lips was wicked and she wondered what he had in mind. Slowly he licked her stomach, the appendage leaving a trail of wetness as he slid downward. Her hands grasped his shoulders, her fingers digging into his flesh. He licked down her thighs, her breath catching as he ghosted a breath against her core, which turned into a disappointed whine when he continued down to her calves. Kissing each ankle, he placed her feet on his broad shoulders, spreading her wide.

“Servis…” She made to cover herself up, but he stopped her with a smack on her thigh.

“Don’t.”

The tone, how forceful his command came out just made her more excited. She flushed as he gazed at her most intimate place, surely saturated with her juices. Under his focused stare, she wanted to shuffle, move, cover herself up, but a sharp look from him banished those thoughts from her mind. As he inched closer to her center, her breathing sped up, her body shaking in anticipation. The first stroke of his tongue against her clit broke her and she let out a strangled groan as he lightly flicked it over her nub. Gripping the arms of the chair, she fought against grinding her cunt against his face. As if sensing her frustrations, he gripped her inner thighs to still her and brought his hot mouth against her opening. A loud keen spilled from her lips as he feasted on her, tongue hot within her, burrowing as deep as possible, wanting to taste everything. Her wail turned into a continuous moan and curses as he continued to taste her, his enthusiasm and the appreciative groans from him making her hotter, making her leak more wetness from her sopping pussy.

Pulling back, she could see the fluid smeared over his face as he licked his thick, luscious lips. It was obscene, she should’ve been embarrassed, but it only made her feel sexy. This man was beautiful, sinful, and he was kneeling before her, pleasuring her, feasting on her like he hasn’t eaten in weeks. Her confidence soared.

“I don’t think you’ve been disciplined enough Servis,” she said, placing her feet to the edge of the seat, spreading herself wide for him.

While he didn't respond with words, he dove back in, licking and sucking her lips before moving onto her clit. Arousal blazed through her as his skilled mouth took in the bundle of nerves and sucked hard, making her sob while gripping tightly onto the chair. While alternating between sucking and swirling her clit, his rough, textured fingers entered her.

"Servis!" she gasped as he added two more, stretching her deliciously. Everything was lit with electricity, pleasure filled her veins, and she could hear how wet she was with every thrust of his fingers. His pace was frantic, vicious but it only made her cry louder.

Pulling back, he watched with hooded eyes as she swore and moaned with every plunge of his fingers. It was hitting that spot, the one that made her gasp and made her pussy clench tightly against the intrusion. The peak was coming up fast and she could only hold onto the chair, her mind only focused on the man’s talented hands.

“Is the Herald close? I can feel your greedy cunt swallowing my fingers.”

"Oh, Maker!"

Taking an ear into his free mouth, she moaned as he licked and nibbled on the appendage. “If only those nobles can see you now. Their Herald naked, spread wide, cunt stuffed with a Tevinter’s fingers. They could never imagine how much of slut their chosen one is and how wet she gets at the thought of fucking a dirty Vint.”

His words washed over her, and she could only weep as her orgasm approached. Each push of his thick fingers brought her closer to the edge and her cries increased in volume.

"Come for me Herald, let me see you break," he commanded as a thumb pressed against her clit, harshly rubbing it. A scream tore from her as she tumbled over the edge. She barely registered him chanting ‘Yes!' repeatedly as he continued to thrust his fingers within her, extending her orgasm as waves of pleasure flooded her body. She was floating, high on the sensations and she whimpered as he slowed down his hand. Withdrawing it from her, he took his time cleaning up all of the juices dripping down his arm. Once done, he stood up, leaning over her. She was boneless, relaxed and she gazed at him with a contented smile. It was the most intense climax she ever experienced, and she could fall asleep right there in the chair.

“No sleeping Inquisitor,” he whispered when her eyes drooped. His thick, smooth length pressing against her wetness, waking her up completely. Shifting it up and down across her slit spread the wetness onto his cock, each bump against nub send delicious shocks of pleasure through her. Once coated enough, he sank within her in one smooth push. She gasped as he stretched her wide, reaching places no one ever touched before. He groaned into her shoulder once he bottomed out.

“Your pussy feels so good Herald. It’s sinful.” He captured her lips in a rough kiss, tongue plunging within and she moaned as he began to move. Slow, deep strokes that had him withdrawing his entire length before slamming it forcefully back in, the head bumping against her cervix, causing her a mixture of blissful pain that made her see stars. Breaking away from his kiss, she watched their joining, his cock glistening with her juices, as it filled her up so well. It was obscene and wrong but _Mythal_ it felt so good that she didn’t care about her base actions. Every thrust of his cock was brushing against the spot, making her body tense in pleasure.

“Hang onto my shoulders and wrap your legs around me,” he ordered. She did as he asked, hands gripping his sweaty back while her legs locked around her lower back. She squealed as he hoisted her up effortlessly and traveled over to the desk, where he shoved all of her items onto the floor. Slipping out of her, he spun her around and pressed at her shoulder blades, making her bend at her waist. Flat against the cool wood, she sighed contentedly as he filled her to the brim again, going even deeper than before.

Leaning over her back, he licked her shoulder as he plowed her cunt in brutal pace. She could only hold onto the edges of the table, her cries mingling with elven curses as he filled her so completely. A lance of pain shot through her scalp as he twisted the strands around his fist and wrenched her back onto his chest. She should've hated it but all it did was fuel her lust. From this new angle, he was hitting her spot repeatedly, her body shuddering with every hard thrust. Even though she just came, her orgasm was fast approaching again.

“I can feel your cunt squeezing me,” he whispered hotly in her ear. The free hand snaked down her stomach of the apex of her thighs and circled her clit harshly, eliciting a broken moan from her. “I want to feel you come on my cock Inquisitor, then I’m going to fill your cunt up.”

His pace picked up, hips slapping harshly against her buttocks. Her cunt made obscene squelching noises with every thrust and she felt her come dribble down her leg. Releasing her hair, it settled around her throat, making her clench up in fear.

A loud groan spilled from his lips. “Do that again.” He bit her shoulder, the hand around her throat tightening a bit. The fear spiked, but also her arousal and she wondered what was wrong with her. Pressing against her clit harder, his motions becoming frenzied as he was nearing his peak as well. She was inching toward the edge, each rub and thrust making pleasure radiate throughout her entire body.

“More,” she moaned out. “I’m so close, please!”

The hand around her neck squeezed just as he slammed himself to the hilt. She shattered over the peak, letting out a wail. Her cunt spasmed as pleasure burst forth from her cunt and branched out to the rest of her body making her shudder violently.

“Fuck!” he cried, biting her neck harshly, hips rapidly pumping into her quivering pussy. She cried at the sudden pain, feeling him spill into her, warmth flooding her core.

The hand pressing against her nub eased up and she let out a low moan. Body still shaking, she could barely stand up and leaned against his solid chest. He breathed harshly into her ear, his sweaty chest heaving.

“Oof!”

They both fell onto the cool concrete, in a tangle of messy, sweaty limbs, him taking the brunt of her weight. She let out a laugh as he grumbled. Kissing him, she shut him up, her tongue lazily brushing against his.

“I only have one question Herald,” he said, once she pulled away from his kiss, his bright blue eyes gazing at her intently. “Are you up for another round?” His eyes shifted to his member, already rock hard. _Sweet Maker…_

 

* * *

 

 

 The table was set for a round of Wicked Grace, many rounds of drinks were imbibed already, and she laughed at one of Varric’s tales. She dealt the next hand, while Bull brought more alcohol to the table. Like the other times, the only ones that didn’t play were Solas, Vivienne, and Leliana.

"Oh, Inquisitor?" Dorian asked once she finished dealing, a sly smile gracing his lips. "The other day I noticed that the throne was missing. Did you know what happened to it?"

Unfortunately, she was taking a sip of her mead and spat it out, covering poor Varric with her spray. She hastily apologized to the dwarf, her face flushing. Now that everyone’s attention was on her, causing her cheeks to further redden.

“Hot, pleasure,” Cole began.

_Oh no…_

“She sits upon there, a queen, untouchable, yet, it makes me want her more,” Cole continued.

She opened her mouth to yell at Cole, but Varric’s beefy hand clamped over her mouth, muffling her protests.

“He mounts her, but I don’t know what he’s doing. Why were you both naked Inquisitor?” he asked in his innocent tone.

9 pairs of eyes turn to her and she could only sink into her chair, mortified.

“Oh, I can’t wait to hear about this!” Varric chuckled. “I’ll add it to my next book!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write this one for a while because Servis is so hot! When I was judging him and he gives that smoldering gaze... Yeah, Lavellan was not the only one affected! Well, let me know how I did! Thanks for reading.
> 
> PS: I don't know why but I like ending my smut with a little humor.


End file.
